When Munkustrap met Demeter
by XxXcatXxX
Summary: My first fanfic story! Just a random story about how Munkustap might have met Demeter and the events that followed. It's quite long but don't let that put you off! Now been springcleaned so hopefully no more errors or typos! But it's still the same fic.


When Munkustrap met Demeter. 

Some random city. 

It was a cold starless night, the strong wind tugged at Munkustrap's fur as he walked down the narrow ally. He was cautious and alert he knew this city was dangerous.

Suddenly out of the darkness, Munkustrap heard a noise, he stopped listening intently, and there it was again, it was the sound of a cat crying. Munk looked around; the crying was coming from behind a silver dustbin. He cautiously walked towards it and peeked his head round. A small gold and black queen was sobbing into her paws. She looked up slowly and saw Munkustrap, squealing in fright she darted into the shadows.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." Munkustrap said, the queen retreated further into the blackness, Munk could make out her silhouette against a blinking street lamp.

Worried about the mysterious queen, Munkustrap didn't want to leave, instead he lay down on the floor never taking his eyes off her. Munk was lying there for over an hour, when the queen moved into the full glare of the street lamp, he could see she was very beautiful. The queen moved cautiously towards him when she saw Munk didn't move she came closer. "Why are you still here?" Asked the queen. Munkustrap licked a paw thoughtfully,

"Well I was worried, and it's a dangerous place for a queen like your self to be out alone."

The cat smiled. "Oh, no one notices me."

"Well, I did when you crying before."

"I was, just then? Oh, I don't notice anymore."

Munkustrap furrowed his brow. "What's your name?"

"Demeter."

Funny, Munkustrap thought, the name seemed familiar. "Are you a Jellicle cat?" He asked.

"Yes!" The queen gasped, and her face broke into a smile, Munk thought she looked lovely when she smiled.

"I've never seen you at the Jellicle ball before."

"I've never been." Demeter's smile faded.

"Why not?"

"My … mate." She spat the word, "Wouldn't let me."

For some reason Munkustrap felt angry all of a sudden.

"Well, where is he now why has he left you all on your own like this?"

"I don't know, he left one night, I don't know where, he still hasn't come back." She whispered.

"You're worried."

"Oh yes, I am. I'm worried that he'll come back at all, I want him to stay away from me forever." She said her voice full of venom.

And suddenly it all pieced together for Munkustrap, he'd heard a while ago when he was younger, that a queen, the same age as him, had been kidnapped by a Macavity after he left the tribe. There was a lot of scepticism about the whole thing, but the most likely story was that he had led her estray using some form of hypnotic magic and an overdose of clever charm.

"Macavity." Mused Munkustrap searching through memories.

"What did you say."

"Macavity's your mate." Munkustrap said solemnly.

"Yes but… Don't ever put those two words in the same sentence again."

"So, if you hate him that much why don't you just leave him?" Munkustrap began to walk and Demeter fell into step beside him. She didn't know why she trusted the big cat but she knew that she could.

"Where would I go? I can't just get up and walk off anywhere. He'll find me, bring me back and make my life worse than it is already."

Munk stopped, "You could come back with me, come and live at the junkyard with the other Jellicles, and I could protect you there." He'd always been the sort of cat who wanted what's best for everyone and he felt as though his conscience was compelling him not to leave the queen behind. Demeter blushed,

"Really? You wouldn't mind."

"No, come on we'll go now."

"But, hang on, this place sounds great, but then why are you here and not there."

"I don't know I just got up one day and felt like wandering about on my own for a while."

"If I come with you I'll disturb your wanderings." Munk glanced at her shyly,

"Perhaps, I've already found what I was looking for."

Demeter shuffled closer to him, "What's your name?"

"Munkustrap."

At the Jellicle junk yard.

It was a warm sunny day, all the cats were lounging about at the yard, some were chatting but mostly they were dozing in the sun. Tantomile suddenly woke up from a deep sleep, she sniffed the air. "Munkustrap is back," She whispered. It was only a small voice but it carried through the crowd of cats until they were all awake, and gathered around the twin cats. So excited at the prospect of seeing Munkustrap again. "Wait!" Began Tantomile,

"He is not alone." Finished Coricopat. There was a whisper through the gathering of cats. Bombalurina jumped onto the wrecked ford. Its black shell burnt her paws. She was only really friendly with the elder queens of the tribe, like Jennyanydots and Jellylorum and the three talked in whispers as Munkustrap rounded the corner. With him was a Golden striped queen cat.

"Well, well," Said Tugger, "Looks like Munk's got himself a bit of stuff."

As they neared the Junk yard, Demeter huddled closer to Munkustrap.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They're all staring at me." Demeter murmured. Munk laughed he didn't understand how such a beautiful queen could be so self conscious.

"Don't laugh." Said Demeter jabbing him with her paw. They had been walking together for three days and had grown very close. As the two cats slinked through the bars of the yard gate, 22 pairs of cat's eyes followed them, then they all jumped down to greet Munkustrap. And no one took notice of Demeter she liked it that way, but she was surprised at the stabs of jealously she felt when all the queens crowded around Munkustrap rubbing their heads against him.

"Hay!" Demeter jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder a scarlet queen was stood behind her; she was very tall and beautiful.

"Oh… Um, hi." Demeter replied shyly.

"It looks like no one else has got the manners to introduce themselves, I'm Bombalurina"

"Demeter."

"Come on, you don't need to stay here, I'll show you around."

Demeter managed to tear her gaze of Munkustrap.

By the end of the day, all the cats had introduced themselves to Demeter, all except one. "Who's that?" Demeter asked Bombalurina indicating to a large handsome tom.

"Oh, that's Rum tum tugger, he'll come and talk to you soon enough, but he'll probably do it when he can make an entrance." Demeter nodded.

"Munk and he are half brothers you know."

"Really?" Said Demeter sceptically,

"Yeah, Munks older by a couple of years I think, old Deuteronomy's their dad, but he's had about nine different wives, well Tugger thinks its more like ninety nine."

The sun began to set over the junk yard. Demeter was lying alone on a tyre, she was looking around for Munkustrap but she couldn't see him. He's probably with his mate she thought, full of disappointment. But then again why shouldn't he have a mate, he's tall, strong, handsome... "Oh shut up, Demeter or you'll go on forever." She yelled at herself and turned over so she wasn't facing the junkyard. She couldn't bare to see it if Munkustrap suddenly walked into the yard with an incredibly beautiful mate, she'd... Well she didn't know what she'd do but she didn't think it would be good. And Demeter fell asleep with confused thoughts in her head.

Screams rang through the junkyard, terrifying frightened screams. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Tugger waking up from a pleasant dream that involved Bombalurina. The screams rose all the other cats' as well and groggily everyone began to question each other. Tugger saw Munkustrap racing to the tyre pile, he jumped out of the ford and followed him there.

Munkustrap knew exactly where the screams were coming from he'd heard them for the past two nights. Stealthily he climbed up the tyre pile to where Demeter lay, twisting and turning violently in her sleep whilst crying and screaming. He shook her awake, Demeter struck at him with her paw, claws extended ready to scratch his face, but Munk caught her paw just in time. Demeter's vision cleared, "Sorry Munk I thought you were-"

"Thought he was who?" Came a frustrated voice. Tugger and the other cats were surrounding Demeter.

She looked around her eyes wide with fear; "Demeter-" Munkustrap began,

"No, Munk you said I wouldn't have to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Asked Bombalurina, standing next to Demeter.

"I know I did but, you might keep everyone awake with those screams every night, for I don't know how long I think, they deserve to know why."

Demeter's eyes pleaded with him, Munk rubbed his head against her encouragingly, she felt warmth and confidence flow through her. And with that she told the tribe about her and Macavity.

"You 'ave got to be kiddin'." Mungojerrie muttered.

"I can't believe you brought her here." Tugger snarled, Bombalurina swatted him across the ear.

"You're meant to be the tribe protector." Hissed Jelly.

Demeter looked at the ground and shuffled her paws while Munk tried to reason with the rest of the tribe. Eventually they reached an understanding, Demeter was allowed to stay, but she was never allowed to be alone until she was completely trusted. Half the tribe had the view that she was working for Macavity. Munkustrap didn't mind though, it seemed to give him an excuse to spend time with the beautiful queen who he'd grown so close to.

That night Bombalurina was instructed to abandon her den and sleep on the tyres to watch Demeter, she declined this uncomfortable option and instead invited Demeter to sleep in her den. As Bombalurina led the way Tugger grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? She could murder you in your bed!"

Bombalurina smiled and patted his paw, "Awww, are you worried about me Tugs?"

He let go of her arm and ran his paw over his mane, "No, obviously not." A flicker of disappointment passed over her face but before any one took notice of it, it disappeared. As the two queens walked off Tugger kicked himself.

Demeter didn't have any more dreams that night.

"Up, Up!" Bombalurina shouted shaking the queen, Demeter opened her eyes and for a moment she forget where she was, there was a feeling of relief as it flooded back to her. "Well, Dem, I'm watching you all today so you've got to stick to my routine okay?" Demeter nodded, "Right, so now its breakfast I know exactly where to go just follow me."

So the two queens walked of the den and across the junkyard, Bombalurina got quite a few wolf–whistles as she walked along moving her hips and stepping highly. Demeter in comparison shuffled along she felt like they were all watching her suspiciously. As the came to the junkyard gate, Demeter saw Munkustrap lying down in front of it. The perfect guard. He smiled when he saw the two females and moved aside, "Your turn tomorrow Munk." Bombalurina said,

"I'll look forward to it." Munk replied, Demeter blushed and flashed him a quick smile, then slipped through the gate with the other queen.

"You don't have to call me my full name all the time you know, I guess it's a bit of a fuss to pronounce." Bombalurina said as they trotted down a quiet street.

"Erm... How about, Bomb?"

The other queen shook her head, "Isn't that a nasty device human's use, it you know... blows things up."

"Oh, But I thought Tugger called you that."

"Yeah, but he means it in a 'sex bomb' way."

Demeter laughed, "How about Rina?"

Bombalurina stopped, and cocked her head as if testing the name, "Yeah okay, it sounds dignified - I think."

They carried on along the street as it began to fill up, suddenly Bombalurina swerved into an ally. "Here we are, keep quiet now." They snuck into the back of a small cafe, luckily the door was ajar to let the cooking heat out. Demeter was pretty nervous,

"Should we really be doing this?" She asked, shielding her eyes against the bright electric light in the kitchen,

"Sure, the tom who lives here is a good friend of mine." Rina reassured her, Demeter sniffed the air, what was that, bacon? She followed her nose to a worktop, "That's the food the humans didn't want," Rina said, she jumped onto the counter and began picking bacon off a large plate, she rolled her eyes at Demeter, "Come on, there's plenty." Guided by her grumbling stomach Demeter jumped onto the counter and happily began eating from the selection of leftovers.

"Bombalurina, is that you?" Demeter squeaked in surprise, she looked down at small brownish tom was looking up at Rina with what could only be described as longing in his eyes.

"Tony, how are you?" Rina asked never looking up from her potato waffle. The tom stuttered that he was fine; Demeter stopped eating she was not at ease.

"Sorry, er Tony do you mind us eating here?" She asked watching Rina's eyes roll.

"No, any friend of Bombalurina is a friend of mine." He smiled, sickly sweet. Demeter continued eating her bacon, Tony jumped around, trying to catch Bombalurina's attention but she had made ignoring him an art. It took him a while to get the point, and when the queens were about to leave he stared in shock, "Aren't _you _staying." He asked Bombalurina. She laughed rather cruelly Demeter thought, "What am I just a free breakfast to you?" He asked mouth open, Bombalurina tutted,

"Of course not Tony, you're also a lunch and a supper." Demeter couldn't suppress a giggle, until the tom started howling, "Goodness, how pathetic!" Bombalurina sighed; suddenly the queen's eyes went wide, a fat woman ran into the kitchen,

"What's up Tony?" She yelled, and then she caught sight of the two queens, looking decidedly shifty, "What the hell are you two mangy buggers doing in my kitchen?" She squawked,

"I beg your pardon, we are NOT mangy." Bombalurina scoffed.

"Rina I think this would be a good time to drop it!" Demeter yelped as the woman brandished a kitchen knife taking violent swoops she chased them out of the kitchen and halfway up the street, it was an amusing sight for most people.

The two queens leant fell against a wall breathing heavily, "How are you going to get food now?" Demeter gasped, the other queen got up,

"Don't worry there's always, Antonio at the Italian, Pedro in the Mexican I could even go down to that French place to see Alfonso again." Demeter shook her head, not amused.

Back at the junkyard it was getting dark, the queens had spent the rest of the day sunbathing and chatting, only Rina and Munk ever wanted to talk to Demeter, Mistoffelees did ask Demeter to pass him some wool that rolled over to her side, she was over friendly in giving it him back, "That's _not _how you flirt." Rina scolded her, Demeter gasped,

"I wasn't trying to flirt; I just wanted to be nice." Rina laughed,

"Sorry, but maybe you should think of flirting, or more importantly mates, since you're in this tribe."

Demeter rolled over,

"I don't know if I'm in this tribe, everyone hates me!" She muttered.

"I don't hate you, neither does Munk nor ... well, I don't hate you."

Demeter smiled gratefully at her friend; she got a warm smile back. "Maybe I should help you choose, you ask questions about the Toms and I'll answer." Demeter fiddled with her ear; she wasn't sure about this game.

"Who's the tallest?"

"Munk."

"Who's the strongest?"

"Munk."

"Who's the most handsome?" But Demeter already knew what the answer was.

"Tugger." Demeter's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" Asked Rina, "Who do you think it should be?" Demeter turned away,

"No one." She mumbled,

"If you have an opinion on the most attractive tom please share. I may need to check him out." Demeter shook her head,

"No Rina I don't." She could tell the queen didn't believe her, but thankfully the subject was dropped.

"What about you?"

"Me? Nope free and single, I would break many hearts if I hooked up."

"You broke one today easy enough."

"Oh that was just plain funny." Rina did a very accurate and funny impression of Tony howling, at all the noise Tugger looked up, his mouth was open wide ready to shout at the perpetrator to shut up. When he saw it was Rina however he just smiled sexily. "That cat's got his eye on you." Demeter teased, Rina snorted,

"Yeah, me and every other queen in this tribe."

"I think you'd make a great couple."

Rina smiled drifting into thought, "If I was ever to take a mate, it would be him," She shook her head, "But he won't have me, he's far to busy being the _stud_ cat."

Demeter watched the tom with a gang of screaming kittens; she had to admit he had the act right down.

Demeter slept in Rina's den again, she didn't have any dreams, until Rina left in the night, she had gone to sleep on the tyres as she felt like a bit of personal space. She choose a bad moment. At that exact time, Macavity came back to his warehouse. His business had not gone according to plan and he wasn't in a good mood. As soon as he got back he knew something wasn't right, the smell of his mate was much fainter than it should be. "Demeter!" He called into the blackness, on hearing no reply he shouted louder still. A snivelling excuse for a cat crept out of the shadows, his ginger fur was matted and he had bald patches all over him. "Skunk." Macavity hissed at his servant, "I don't want to see you, go and get my mate." The cat wriggled on the ground,

"Please sir, she's not here she hasn't been here for a week, I searched for her and none of the local scum have seen anything of her." Macavity felt his anger increasing, he extended a paw, and jagged claws fixed themselves to his servant's neck,

"Go on." He snarled,

"Well master, she was seen leaving by my brother, leaving with a tall silver tom" Macavity lifted the pathetic runt in the air he flung him across the room and watched with satisfaction at the dull 'Clump' when the cats head hit the wooden crates. He then proceeded in tearing the warehouse apart quite admirably before letting his anger wash over him and willing it to reach Demeter.

It did.

Demeter woke up screaming louder than ever before, blood curdling screams, the sort of screams that are too vibrant even for nightmares. With her eyes rolling in terror Demeter ran out of Bombalurina's den colliding with the running figure of Munkustrap, "Demeter!" He gasped, "I came as quick as I could, what's wrong!" Demeter was trembling all over she crept to Munkustrap's side and pressed herself against his soft fur, relaxing as his arm held her tightly,

"He's come back Munk and he's angry, so angry and I'm scared he's angrier than he ever, ever has been." By this time the whole tribe had come to hear the uproar, Tugger who looked decidedly moody hissed at Bombalurina,

"You were supposed to be with her." The scarlet queen ignored him, she already felt guilty enough, seeing this Tugger quietened down. Munk tried to calm the shaking queen eventually telling her he was there to protect her seemed to be working.

Then a hush came over the yard, and the cats in front of Demeter parted to reveal old Deuteronomy walking towards them. Demeter trembled she'd never met this cat but she'd heard a lot about him, and apparently he about her, "Demeter, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled and slowly Demeter walked up to him but she pulled Munkustrap with her not wanting him to let her go. The old cat smiled and apologised for not seeing her sooner, he even welcomed her into the tribe the other cats were aghast, they still had not learned to trust her, but their leader knew best, still old Deuteronomy agreed she should not be left alone but he was thinking more of her safety.

When Deuteronomy left Demeter went to sleep in Rina's den, thankfully her friend came with her. And she was excited at the thought of Munkustrap being the one to guard her _all _of tomorrow.

"Up, get up." Rina chivvied it was quite late in the morning, "I missed my breakfast because I didn't want to wake you." She put on a 'well that's dedication face.'

"I would love for you to stick around but Munks meant to be watching you today, I suggest you go find him, I need to tidy up a bit in here."

Demeter walked through the yard everyone smiled or waved, she was so occupied by waving back that she bumped into someone, "Oh Sorry." Demeter said looking up,

"You will be Kit." Tugger laughed,

"I was trying to find Munk do you know where he is?" Asked Demeter, the tom sighed

"I'm afraid, that Munk has been called to an urgent meeting with our dad, something about a new cat tempting possible danger to the tribe, wouldn't be any you know would it?" Demeter hissed. "So I've been told to look after you."

Demeter felt her face fall, "You!"

"Me."

Demeter turned to walk away, "Hay kit wait there." Tugger called keeping up with her, "You know, most queens would cut off their right paw to spend a day with me, you however seem decidedly, um ... uninterested."

"I admire you powers of observation." Demeter remarked dryly.

"Hay! Put it this way, would you rather spend a whole day, walking around the junkyard in circles talking to my brother, or a whole day sitting in the sun talking to me?"

Demeter kept walking, "We could talk about my life." Tugger suggested, "We could even talk about Munkustrap if you want." He put in sneakily, Demeter stopped then hissed at herself for making it so obvious, Tugger drew level with her, "He may not be the most interesting cat, but I'm sure I could dredge up a few child hood memories."

"I tell you what, lets talk about Bombalurina." Demeter smiled, Tugger's face clouded over _slightly_ but he agreed. He invited Demeter to jump up beside him on the black ford.

"So about Rina."

"Who?"

"Bombalurina, do you like her?"

"Oh, I'm starved how about some breakfast." Tugger tried to jump off the car but Demeter grabbed his tail.

"Tugger." She said in her best warning voice.

The tom closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at her; funny Demeter had never known he had a shy side. "I like her more than any queen I've ever met." He opened on eye and Demeter watched in amusement as the pupil scooted around checking no one heard, and then he flopped down as a wave of relief swept over him. "There I've said it." He smiled.

"Okay you like her, she like's you, so why not ask her to be your mate."

"Really she likes me?" Tugger asked his face lit up, Demeter slapped her forehead in exhaustion

"Er, YEH!" Tugger eyed her suspiciously,

"Then, how come she's never asked me to be her mate." Demeter rolled her eyes,

"She thinks you don't like her."

"But she definitely likes me?"

"Everlasting cat, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No offence but would you mind if I asked someone who knew her a little better."

Demeter was offended,

"Like who?"

"Pouncival, he's always seemed pretty close to her."

"Fine." Demeter sighed.

The two were quiet for a while. Tugger seemed to be working up to saying something. Demeter was scanning the Junkyard a kitten she knew to be called Etcetera was giving her a very evil glare, one of Tugger's fans no doubt jealous of Demeter even sitting with him, she realised it would be hard for the handsome tom to have any sort of relationship.

"So..." He began, "My brother has turned out the way I expected."

"Who Munk?"

"Yeah, he has but I meant the other one."

Demeter looked confused; "I don't know your other brother."

Tugger snorted, "Yes you do."

"I honestly don't." Demeter insisted,

Tugger's expression cleared, "Wait, he hasn't told you?"

"Tugger, what are you going on about?" Demeter screeched reaching the end of her tether.

"I'm going on about my brother Macavity."

Demeter hissed at his name, then went to say something, then gaped, "Wait, Macavity's your brother."

Tugger nodded.

"And you're Munk's brother."

Tugger nodded.

"Which makes Munk and HIM brothers?"

She leapt up and her claws scratched the ford, "Mind the paint work!" Tugger warned. Demeter hissed at him and went to jump off the car, this time it was Tugger's turn to grab a tail. "Wait there kit, favourite queen or not Munkustrap won't be happy if you go barging into his meeting." Demeter could see he was right, but that didn't stop the anger surge through her like a voltage, and another emotion that could only be described as disappointment. "If it's any consolation, there only half brothers." Tugger brought her back down to earth. Sitting down Demeter shook her head they could be second cousins, twice removed for all she cared, they were still related.

She barely talked to Tugger for the remainder of the day and sat as far from his as possible, he was also Macavity's brother and just as despised in her eyes. When the sun was setting around the junkyard she saw a gleam of silver, Munkustrap had come back he was climbing through the gate, her ears pricked up as he got closer. Tugger nodded to his brother who nodded in return, but Munk didn't see Demeter. She jumped of the pipe she was lying on and ran up to him, she heard Tugger call something but she ignored him. "Munk!" Demeter screeched the silver tabby swung round.

"Demeter." He sighed, "You sounded like Jelly."

"I need to talk to you in private, now!"

Munk looked concerned, "Why what's wrong?"

"Just follow me."

Willingly the silver tabby followed the queen to a quiet spot behind a fridge. As soon as they were out of sight Demeter rounded on him. "I can not believe you didn't tell me who your brother is."

Munkustrap looked genuinely surprised, "You should be ashamed." Demeter snarled and then turned her back on him. She felt him put his paw on her shoulder, and tried to ignore the warmth she always felt at his touch,

"Now you really do sound like Jelly." He joked, Demeter didn't reply, "Ah, come on Dem, I know he's a little rough round the edges but he's really not that bad." Demeter spun around she was absolutely furious how dare he say that, how dare he defend that ... thing, that had made her life hell,

"Are we talking about the same cat?" She yelled,

"Tugger." Said Munk just as she spat out the name "Macavity." They stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything too surprised to speak; Munk eventually broke the silence,

"Oh, _that_ brother."

"Yes _that _brother."

Demeter turned her back on him again, "Tugger, let it slip today. You know I would have rather heard it from you." Munkustrap turned her around so she was facing him,

"I wanted to tell you Dem, no don't roll your eyes I really did."

Demeter stroked her paw,

"Then why didn't you?" The tom sighed he knew now how much he'd hurt her and felt so stupid but truly he didn't want her to ever find out.

"Yeah and that would have gone down great, 'I hate Macavity Munk he made my life hell.' Oh really, he's my brother." Demeter looked up

"It wouldn't have gone like that." She whispered,

"It wouldn't have been far off though." Sighed the tom. Demeter shrugged,

"Is there anyone else in this ever expanding family tree that I should know of?" She asked,

"Well Cassandra's my sister." Demeter searched through her memory, Cassandra, Cassandra.

"Alonzo's mate?"

"Yeah the proud one, how do you know who her mate is?" Munkustrap smiled he finally felt the tension ease.

"Bombalurina was telling me yesterday." Demeter explained, "She thinks I should choose a mate" She said in an off hand way. Pleased when he looked up with interest,

"And what do you think?" He asked, Demeter sighed,

"Well, I don't know since I found that my favourite tom has been keeping his family members secret from me." And with that she walked off, leaving a confused Munkustrap in her wake.

Demeter slept on the tyre pile again that night, it seemed her guard was no longer required as no one stepped forward to fill the post, she didn't mind it was a mild night and she had always liked sleeping outside. The only thought that did worry her was the fact that when she slept on her own she usually had those horrible nightmares. But just as she was worrying over this a familiar body lay down next to her, she purred in contentment, "I'm sorry." Munkustrap whispered just before she fell asleep.

Demeter settled in with the tribe after a short time, it didn't take her long to learn everyone's name and Bombalurina always looked out for her. The two queens had become very close but too her disappointment Demeter knew Tugger hadn't spoken to Bombalurina about his feelings, he hadn't even asked Pouncival about the queen's feelings for him, but Demeter didn't mind in her eyes her opinion was more valuable anyway. But she was interested so when she happened to see the tom in question heading to where Pouncival was she jumped off her sunbathing spot and followed him. Misto was heading there too; he stopped to talk to Pouncival just as Tugger did. Demeter knew Tugger had been planning on a private conversation and saw him lose his nerve.

"Misto!" She called, "Could you come over here for a minute please, I really would like your advice." Tugger flashed Demeter a grateful smile as the tuxedoed cat walked towards her. Demeter racked her brains for something to say to Mistoffelees but she really couldn't think.

"Yes Demeter." He smiled as he reached her,

"Actually Misto, it was Bombalurina who wanted to see you, sorry about that." She quickly mumbled, never being a very good liar she felt her face flush. As the tom walked away she had to remind herself that it was in Bombalurina's best interests anyway.

Demeter's eyes wandered to Tugger and Pouncival, surely it wouldn't hurt she thought to have a little listen to the conversation, stealthily she crept behind an old bookcase well in earshot of the two toms.

"-Well, I was just wondering and I know it's a bit of a random question, if you knew how Bomb felt about me." She heard Tugger ask, there was a long drawn out silence she heard Pouncival sigh,

"Listen Tugger I know it's not what you're used to hearing and I'm sorry I have to tell you but Bomb doesn't like you at all." Demeter had to bite her lip to stop from screaming she could visualise Tugger's face now which made her glad she didn't have to see it. "Yeah I know, she plays along with the kittens screaming for you and all that, but that's all it is just playing really she thinks you're too conceited for her tastes she prefers a more down to earth tom, like ... me." From her vantage point she saw Tugger storm off muttering to himself Pouncival followed a smug smile on his face. Jumping from behind the shelf she ran to catch up with Tugger.

"Demeter, Demeter wait!" Demeter ignored who ever it was calling her name she had to catch Tugger, "I knew you'd become a Tugger fan one day." Bombalurina caught her up and grabbed her. Squirming to get free was no good, "Demeter stay still you can chase him later." Bombalurina laughed and managed to keep her friend from running off, and as much as Demeter wanted to scream she knew she couldn't explain it all to Bombalurina but she couldn't very well carry on running and ignore her either. She chose to stay still and listen to what the queen had to say, "Hay Dem, why did you send Misto to me I didn't want to talk to him you put me in a bit of an awkward situation you know, Jemima seemed to be giving me daggers as though _I_ was after her man." Bombalurina shuddered,

"Hay what's wrong with Misto? I've always found him quite attractive." Demeter pouted changing the subject,

"Oh, he's okay I guess if you're into younger toms." Rina moved closer to Demeter and rubbed against her, "Munkustrap was looking for you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Rina give over." Said Demeter pushing her friend away, "Why?"

The scarlet queen shrugged, "I don't know I suggest you go find out." Demeter turned to leave, "Not yet, we haven't talked in ages come and sunbathe with me." As much as Demeter loved talking to Munkustrap she always enjoyed her conversations with Bombalurina too. She followed her friend to the tyre pile and lay down for a bit of sunbathing.

"How's your relationship with Pouncival?" Demeter asked, Bombalurina's eyes widened in surprise,

"Pouncival? He's okay I guess, well a while ago he developed a huge crush on me and since then I guess you could say he gets a bit too close for comfort so I cooled our friendship down a little. He's always seemed pretty jealous of my relationship with Tugger." Demeter sighed so that's what it was, Pouncival wanted Rina all for himself so he lied to Tugger about her feelings. She had to tell him, but a paw on her shoulder reminded her of where she was she couldn't just run off and find Tugger - not yet anyway.

About half an hour later Tugger walked past, he looked up and Bombalurina smiled at him sexily, the look her gave her was enough to send shivers up and down Demeter's spine. Rina looked a bit taken back as well and watched in dismay as Tugger turned his back on her, "He's probably just nervous because of the ball." She reassured herself.

"Ball?" Asked Demeter, Rina smacked her forehead,

"Of course that's why Munk needed to talk to you, go find him now!" Demeter didn't need telling twice she jumped of the tyres and raced around the yard looking for the silver tom.

Munkustrap was patrolling near the gate when she found him, "Finally." He sighed on seeing her,

"Sorry Rina distracted me." Munk raised his eye brows.

"For a whole hour?"

"She can be very distracting." Demeter smiled, "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Munkustrap sat down and licked his paws, "Munk! Don't keep me in suspense." Moaned Demeter, the tom ignored her, Demeter jumped and pounced on him knocking him over,

"Whoa, okay Dem okay." The tabby pushed himself up and put on an affronted face, "Actually I'm not sure if I want to tell you now." Demeter squealed and hit him with her paw,

"I don't find this particularly amusing you know." She went to walk away and took a quick look behind her, to her dismay Munkustrap was just sat there with a silly smile on his face.

"Awww, come on don't be such a kitten;" He teased; Demeter turned around and charged towards him. They stood facing each other, Demeter looked furious and Munkustrap just looked amused, "I'll tell you if you want." He finally said, Demeter tried not to smile,

"About time." She snarled,

"Do you remember when I told you about the Jellicle ball?" He asked, serious again, Demeter nodded. "Well it's tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" Demeter gasped, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" suddenly her head filled up with all the things she had to do to prepare.

"Sorry but I wasn't certain myself until yesterday, it's hard to spot a Jellicle moon you know, and also I forgot that I had to tell you." Munkustrap looked awkward,

"You FORGOT that you needed to tell me, come on Munk how does that one work?" Demeter hissed and arched her back,

"Well, I just forgot that you've never been to one before, you know because _he_ wouldn't let you." Munkustrap quietened down when he said the last line. Demeter was about to rant again but she changed her mind, the important thing was that she knew now and that's all that mattered,

"Well thanks." She said rather coldly.

"Wait." Munkustrap grabbed her paw, "There's something else." Demeter looked at him, he seemed to have shrunk and she knew he wasn't looking forward to what he had to say. Munk cleared his throat, "Weird things have happened lately, Deuteronomy said no but I thought it was best to tell you." Demeter moved closer to him and held her breath, she thought she knew what was coming next, but words seemed to have failed the tom.

"Like what?" She prompted him; Munkustrap looked down at her, his green eyes flashed for a minute then he looked at his paws.

"Well in the streets behind the yard, stuff like ... Oh it's not important." He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Munk." Demeter sighed, he turned around and looked at her sadly, "Munk." She repeated, he came back to her and rubbed his head on her back. Demeter purred softly, she watched as he sat back down and turned away from her,

"Milk going missing, a couple of peke's found dead in mysterious circumstances. That jewellers shop round the corner had a break in, left the police baffled apparently." He stopped and looked around at her, Demeter's face had frozen she didn't move she wasn't even breathing, she was thinking too hard. Macavity's trade marks. These things had Macavity written all over them and oh everlasting cat so close. He knew where she was, he knew. Demeter jumped up,

"Munk he knows where I am." Her voice wavered she was trying not to cry. "He's going to come back for me." Fear flashed across her face, "You said you would protect me!" She shouted and rounded on Munkustrap trying to scratch him; expertly he caught her paws and held her down,

"I will," He whispered, "I will." Demeter tried to breathe, she looked up quickly at Munk then back to her paws, trying not to let him see her eyes, she couldn't cry she must be strong. But everlasting cat she was so scared. Then again he hadn't got her yet, hadn't even tried, her heart lifted at the thought it could all just be a coincidence. A sick twisted coincidence. Ha, sure it was, Munkustrap always said he'd protect her and she had to have faith and she had to try and regain a sense of normality, otherwise the fear would encompass her, trap her she couldn't let the fear win because that's what Macavity would want.

Demeter sniffed and wiped her eyes with a paw, "Okay," She said, "Okay." Stronger this time. "Goodnight Munkustrap." She turned and waked headed for Bombalurina's den she wouldn't mind some company. It was getting dark, she couldn't see much. Demeter started to run, quickly, quickly out of the dark. The dark concealed things it was an allie of evil - Macavity's weapon. Quickly, quickly. She skidded into Rina's den. The queen was surprised to see her but not disappointed. She took one look at Demeter face and ushered her to the back of her den, Demeter felt safe now protected in between Rina and the wardrobe wall.

Munkustrap had sat and watched her run, he shook his head knowing he shouldn't have told her, Deuteronomy was right scaring her could only make things worse. He just thought she needed to know.

Demeter was awake early. Funny how things that seemed so frightening in the dark cleared up in the daylight. Like a blackboard being rubbed clean. She looked around pretty sure she was the only one awake and tried to suppress a yawn, she didn't want to wake Rina. The yard was so quiet at this time, she wondered how she could have been so scared about it last night. The things Munkustrap told her had made her scared yes, they were like a warning from Macavity a message, he was telling her in his Macavityish way that he was coming for her. But Munk had promised to protect her and she knew she had the whole tribe behind her. What did Macavity have? Some henchman that did what ever he asked or he'd kill them and a mind for plotting, oh and the power of hypnosis _and_ levitation. But still, she was better off. Kind of.

That day Demeter saw a whole new Junkyard, cats everywhere practicing for the ball, or making them selves clean and beautiful. Munkustrap came and sat by her on the pipe, "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. Demeter smiled,

"I feel better now." Munkustrap sighed with relief,

"Good."

"Hay! Don't you have something to practice for?" Demeter spread her arms out showing him all the cats trying to get the perfect move or pitch, or alternatively magic zappy thing. Munkustrap shook his head,

"I barely get to do any dancing any way." Demeter felt a little disappointed,

"Why?"

"Being Deuteronomy's oldest son, I have to stay by him most of the time."

Demeter pouted,

"Shame, I'd love to see you dance." Munkustrap laughed, "I'm not that good you know, anyway you get to dance yourself."

Demeter's head shot up,

"Yeah... oh no I'd better get practicing, Rina will teach me." And with that she jumped of the pipe and left.

That night the atmosphere was electric, everyone had made an extra special attempt to look gorgeous, and Demeter thought Munkustrap looked even more handsome than normal, (which she had previously thought was impossible.) They began the night by basically boasting about all the things Jellicle cats can do. Demeter loved it, everyone was in such a good mood, she joined in with Jennyanydots song, the older queen had been one of the only ones to not judge Demeter when she found out about Macavity. After that Tugger stole the limelight.

Demeter was actually quite enjoying his song until she saw Bombalurina make a move towards him, with a sickening feeling in her stomach she realised that Tugger still believed Pouncival and probably hated Rina. She watched as at first everything seemed to be going okay, "No." And with that he dropped the embarrassed queen on the floor. But it got worse as if that wasn't enough of a hint Rina got up and tried again, Tugger pushed her away with that overactive bum of his and Rina seemed to get the message. Demeter was fuming, more at herself than anyone else. She looked round Pouncival was walking around with a smug smile on his face. Suddenly Tugger was in front of Demeter as he spun around her whispered to her "Munk's watching you." Demeter wasn't in the mood for that conceited, arrogant voice in her ear, she went to scratch him but he was gone too soon.

Then whilst hiding in the oven she saw Tugger point to something and came out. Rina was beside her; they both looked around and locked eyes with a grey haggard queen, familiar to both of them in different ways.

"Oh everlasting cat, what's she doing here." They both said in unison. The queens stared at each other, and then Bombalurina went to the grey queen looking at her like she was a squashed pollicle and even shuddering. Demeter who knew this cat more fondly went to touch her but she just couldn't bring herself to it, especially with Rina and Munk's eyes blazing into her. Walking away she felt Rina's arm around her, "How do you know Grizabella?" She asked. Demeter thought back, a smile played across her face,

"Ages ago when I was with ... you know who I mean. Well she would come to the warehouse often; he said it was about business. By then I was depressed and lonely filled with hate I wanted to end it all. When Grizabella was there she comforted me made me feel hope again. She was like my protector even like a mum sometimes. Then one day he asked us to go on a job, last time I did something for him, I failed, he got so angry. He hurt me so badly then."

Demeter shuddered. "He wanted to infiltrate a tribe; he needed to hold their leader hostage for something the tribe had. Me and Grizabella were meant to distract the two tribe protectors while he snuck in. She played her part to perfection. But me, I was so nervous that I kept looking over to where _he_ was, the protector got suspicious he followed my eyes just in time to see his ginger tail disappear through a gap. Me and Griz ran, when he got back he was beaten up very badly, and he asked whose fault it was... then... then she took the blame. Everlasting cat Rina you should have seen how her hurt her, if it was me I would have surely died, but she escaped... Now look at her, she used to be so beautiful."

Rina shook her head, and held Demeter tighter.

"I never knew... I can see how it makes you feel, I mean she saved your life, but you have to understand. She left this tribe to explore the world and she left a lot of bad feeling behind with her." Demeter was only half listening. She looked around saw how everyone shunned the cat and felt the urge just to at least tell her story, what she had done after she left. Rina tried to stop her but Demeter sang it so everyone heard. Rina joined in on the last lines but she didn't feel the same emotions as Demeter did while singing it.

Then when they had both finished Demeter watched as her old friend walked away, she was hoping to catch her up but lost the scent somewhere along the way, instead she picked up something else and decided it would be far more satisfactory to talk to Tugger for a bit. She saw him lying down on a piece of old carpet his eyes were closed she thought he was sleeping. Suddenly the eyes flickered open he stared at Demeter in surprise, "What are you doing here?" He asked taken aback Demeter walked closer to him, she felt her claws extend, and tried to hold her anger in, locking eyes with that arrogant, conceited tom and never blinking.

"Why did you do that?" She finally said, her voice was low with anger. Tugger got up and stretched he circled Demeter in an intimidating way.

"Well he _was_ looking at you." Demeter swiped at him; her paw just missed his ear,

"No Tugger. Why did you drop Bombalurina like that, you do realise your chances with her are now at zero. You make me sick you know, you run around like your some sort of stud you flirt and you tease but when it comes down to the real thing, you just haven't got the guts. So what is it? Behind that wall of confidence are you just as insecure as a kitten or do you not have normal emotions at all, the only thing your little brain is programmed to do is flirt, tease and move your ass. Well you know what, you can ruin your happiness by all accounts I don't give a damn, but don't ever, ever let my friend down like that again." She kept her voice calm, trying to fight down the urge to scream, really she surprised herself she wasn't the confrontation sort. And maybe she was over reacting a tiny bit maybe what she was saying was a bit harsh, but she knew what it was like to put your trust in someone then be let down. So maybe she wasn't just having a go at Tugger for Bombalurina, maybe she needed to do it for herself as well, shame really that he ended up in the firing line. Or not.

Tugger was caught off his guard, never in his whole life had a queen ever spoken to him like that. It hit a sore spot too which made everything even worse, and whereas Demeter had controlled her volume he felt he couldn't. Demeter began to walk away she looked at him in disgust. "So what was I supposed to do?" He shouted, Demeter turned round. "You can't talk to me like you're in the right and I'm the bad one here, so lets talk about being let down shall we, what about when you told me Bombalurina had feelings for me, that lie let me down a little didn't it!" He began to shake with anger and dug his claws into the carpet in the darkness he saw the queen turn,

"Lie what lie? yeah she _did _have feelings for you." Demeter walked back to the tom,

"Oh really, then even though you act like the fierce friend you don't know anything about her she ... hates me. Pouncival told me." The tom stared at the rug following the pattern with his eyes.

"Pouncival told you did he. And did it never cross your mind that due to his huge crush on her he might try to mislead you?" Demeter had by now forgotten about voice control. Tugger's head snapped up.

"What?" He murmured, Demeter repeated herself. Tugger took a deep breath,

"You're sure?" His voice shook and his eyes clouded over. Demeter nodded. "And my chances with her are now at zero." Demeter looked at him, now she felt sorry for him her emotions the exact the opposite, she smiled at him warmly,

"I think you have some major sucking up to do." The tom shook his head obviously the concept of 'sucking up' was alien to him.

Demeter got back to the centre of the yard just in time to see Bustoher Jones. She amused herself watching Bombalurina singing along with Jenny and Jelly, that queens taste in toms knew no limits. He passed a rose to Jenny and she was quite over come with it all. Suddenly cutting the air came crashes, the loud sound of thunder and sirens, police cars speeding past, a crime had been committed close by and no one needed to ask by whom. "Macavity!" Demeter snarled, she said the name for the first time in days and felt the shivers up and down her spine at the sound of it. All the cats hid, Macavity would not be at the scene of crime now... he could be anywhere. Demeter was curled up next to Bombalurina the older queen held her tightly.

"Can we go back?" Asked Electra in a small voice.

"I'll go and check." Munkustrap said, he ignored Demeter's shaking head and came back a few minutes later. "Come and see this." He whispered and all of the cats gathered around the junkyard to see the two cat burglars singing about their crimes. Alonzo and Munkustrap snuck out and took their satchels.

"And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" Chorused the cats making the burglars run as they encircled them. Munk and Alonzo threw the satchels but Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer failed to catch them.

A familiar scent was carried on the wind, "Old Deuteronomy?" Said Mistoffelees a question in his voice. The twins confirmed it, old Deuteronomy was near, Munkustrap sang of him and to most cat's amazement Tugger joined in. Finally the cat himself was there, he was soon surrounded by joyful purrs as every cat went to touch him or hug him.

The play Munkustrap put on for their leader didn't quite go to plan, Tugger tried to steal the limelight near the end and came out to give another blast on his bagpipes, he looked very sore when he realised no one was interested. But Demeter enjoyed it anyway. At the end they all crowded around Deuteronomy again hoping for his approval. "Come to dust!" He said his voice rising and as though in answer again thunder claps, never a good sign.

"Macavity!" Demeter shouted, more sure of herself this time. Oh yes he was here and close too judging by the sickening feeling in her stomach, it didn't take long for the cats to scatter, Demeter couldn't wait to leave, all the excitement of the ball seemed to be wearing thin now, that's twice he'd made himself known.

Deuteronomy's soothing voice beckoned them back, then the real dancing began and Demeter lost herself in every movement. She had thought at first that Bombalurina would have to teach her the dances but she found as she moved along with the tribe that it all came naturally to her. Many times she'd forgotten what Rina had showed her and started doing some freestyle, only to find as she looked around that every other cat was doing the same movements as her. She laughed as Bombalurina stole the limelight by doing a sexy dance catching the eyes of the toms and joined in herself. As Tugger lifted Bombalurina in the air he whispered to her, "I'm sorry." The scarlet queen simply smiled, how could she stay mad at that face? So Demeter was quite disappointed at the minimal amount of sucking up Tugger actually had to do.

Gradually the atmosphere changed everything seemed to be going slower, it was time for the mating dance, Demeter although she danced alone loved the feeling of being around all the other cats it made her feel secure. Then swiftly the atmosphere transformed again and everything seemed to scream 'party time.' Demeter loved the faster dancing, she particularly enjoyed it when the cats split into two groups and she ran through the other group of cats. As she turned around she saw Munkustrap, Tugger and Cassandra run through the middle; all the members of Deuteronomy's family. Demeter noticed then the similarities between them and how they also resembled that one other member of the family...

When the dancing had finished they all went back to Deuteronomy for approval. It took a while for her to notice all the other cats were turned round, but eventually Demeter caught on, she turned to see Grizabella walking back into the junkyard. You could feel the whole atmosphere plummet no one was happy anymore, that cat had a habit of picking bad moments. But this time Demeter was determined, she would touch the dilapidated old queen, Munkustrap had different ideas however, he urged Bombalurina to take her away. Demeter looked over her shoulder, regret was painted on the old queen's face but Demeter followed Bombalurina away.

Everyone was tired. With Grizabella gone the cats were relaxed again. Demeter lay down in the centre of the yard; she heard Deuteronomy's soothing voice but didn't listen to it. Then out of the blue a clear soprano voice split the air. Demeter looked up, she saw the young cat Jemima and felt that bell like voice wash over her, it was beautiful she sang like an angel, (Even though Demeter had never heard an angel sing if she did it would sound like that.) Demeter felt the compelling urge to join in; she stood up and once again discovered that even though the actions were in her mind they must have been in everyone else's too. All the cats stood and sang. Jellylorum helped her aged father Gus to his feet. The tribe stared at the moon, a Jellicle moon the best type of moon there is.

'If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
then a new life will begin.'

Demeter felt her heart swell at the words, understanding their meaning. Then the song stopped, Jellylorum introduced her father.

After Gus had walked away Demeter hastily wiped her paw across her eyes, she wondered for a minute at what the old cat could have seen to upset him so much. But she didn't have time to think for long, the shroud of sadness had been lifted and Skimbleshanks was aboard! Demeter enjoyed building the little train for him; he seemed very pleased with it and didn't seem too mind that much when it collapsed either. She got caught up in the fun of it all it was one of those times when you forget everything and just live for the minute. Usually something happens to burst your bubble during those times and for Demeter something did.

Just as Skimble was climbing on top of Munkustrap's shoulder, the ominous thunder claps were heard. Demeter looked around frantic. "Macavity!" She screamed. Just because this was the third time it didn't make it any less frightening. Demeter looked around she kept herself bent low, in her eyes it meant she couldn't be so easily seen. She saw Rumpleteazer dart through Skimble's legs into the arms of Mungojerrie. She looked up, where was Munkustrap? Suddenly her eyes were on fire, it wasn't Munkustrap that appeared in front of her, it was Macavity! Demeter felt that horrible feeling in her stomach, like butterflies you get when you're nervous but bees instead, bees with ten foot stingers.

He stood on top of the ford and stretched out his hand. Suddenly a wave of calm spread over Demeter, she just felt like falling asleep, even though she knew at the back of her mind it was Macavity's hypnosis. Her senses screamed at her to get a grip, but she couldn't think properly her brain had been taken over. She watched as his henchrats threw a net over Deuteronomy, she watched but was unable to act as he was bungled away. She saw Macavity walk through the crowd of cats, something in her brain began to work, and her feet moved backwards she hid herself behind Bombalurina as the cat she hated walked past her. The tribe fell to the ground the spell was broken, Demeter wanted Munkustrap but she saw him leaping away she knew he was after old Deuteronomy all the toms followed. The remaining queens slipped to the sidelines they hid behind junk shaking. Demeter found herself alone in the centre with Bombalurina holding her. "Demeter." Came her gentle voice, "Dem." Demeter looked up her eyes met the scarlet queens.

"Someone needs to tell them."

Demeter looked around all the kittens and some of the queens were poking their heads out of the rubbish, their eyes full of fear, confusion written across their faces. They didn't know about Macavity, who he was what he was capable of. Demeter did and if someone needs to tell them she was the cat for the job.

Demeter and Bombalurina broke their embrace, the older headed up to the tyre, and she knew this would be good for Demeter a chance to 'let it all out.' Demeter nervously circled the area, what if he was near? But it became apparent he wasn't.

She began to sing, to explain to the surrounding cats and every time she talked of him she felt the weight ease from her shoulders. Bombalurina smiled smugly, she had seen and had worried about how Demeter kept her thoughts locked up inside, it wasn't healthy.

Demeter paused for a minute, remembering his touch, that cat could be so gentle when she first knew him he liked to lull you into a false sense of security then drop you like a ton of bricks. She kicked out, imagining him being thrown away from her; it had a satisfyingly permanent feel to it.

"Macavity's not there!" She sang. Bombalurina saw her friend choke, she decided to take over, describing how Macavity looked as she decided that no matter how much the cats knew about his reputation it wouldn't help them if they didn't know him when they saw him.

"He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake." As she sang she saw Demeter on the floor copy her actions, Bombalurina thought she'd better throw in a 'fiend in feline shape.' For good measure. But she only knew as much as Demeter had told her apart from him cheating at cards, which she had learnt from Mungojerrie.

They sang together through the rest of the song. Bombalurina was very impressed when the other cats snuck out of their hiding places to join in.

Just as she finished Demeter felt a paw on her arm, she knew from the warmth she felt that it was Munkustrap she smiled at him to show she was okay. He looked so worried, obviously Deuteronomy hadn't been found. "Oh everlasting cat he's back!" Bombalurina grabbed Demeter who looked around, Macavity was stood there, and Demeter was surprised she felt the urge to run but didn't feel the bees in her stomach. Macavity reached out his hand, the first thoughts through Demeter's head were that he was going to hypnotize them all again, she closed her eyes; thinking, I mustn't look, Mustn't look.

Suddenly the bees were in her stomach again, clawing at her insides, Demeter opened her eyes, Macavity was gone, so why the horrible feeling in her stomach. She spun round, Deuteronomy was back, but the minute she saw him, the pain intensified and the feeling that she needed to run was over powering. Was she going mad? This was Deuteronomy here. Demeter snarled, she began to hop from one foot to the other, this uneasy feeling was not madness because that was not Deuteronomy, she knew that now because as she looked towards him hate seared through her like a flame.

Bombalurina watched her friend's erratic behaviour and tried to hug her, but Demeter moved away, she began to run back and forth waving her arms about. Munkustrap reached out to her, the golden queen took off as she ran towards Macavity her brain screamed for her to stop, but she ran on, then jumped and fastened her legs round his back. She dug her claws into the soft fur of his disguise she tried to reach skin as he spun round wildly.

Then she was flying backwards through the air, Macavity was revealed, he paraded himself round knocking cats out of the way. Suddenly Demeter saw Munkustrap fly to the side, she had been hiding behind him and came face to face with her old mate. It seemed as though everything stopped, all she was aware of was hate and fear encompassing her. Then his claws were fastened around her arms and the world came back into focus. She felt those jagged claws and shivers ran up and down her spine. Then she felt something else two paws fastening to her legs, she forced her neck up, Munkustrap had grabbed her legs and was holding on, she felt them struggle as her body was pulled between them.

Amazingly for a moment she thought she was flying away, her body was released from Macavity's claws and lifted high into the air. Demeter sighed as she recognised Alonzo carrying her away. The golden queen took a deep breath as he set her on the floor near the pipe, "Are you okay?" Asked the tom, Demeter smiled shakily but she couldn't speak.

That's when she saw Munkustrap challenge Macavity, her brain went on overload what was he thinking? You only fought Macavity if you had a death wish, it was common knowledge! She saw Macavity jump on Munkustrap's back, when he was thrown off she thought maybe it would be okay as Munkustrap flipped over the injured Macavity. She then felt her heart plummet as Macavity threw Munkustrap backwards and walked over him like a victory parade, he tried to hypnotize him and Demeter saw Munkustrap claw at his face to regain control. Then they began scratching at each other and Demeter couldn't look, Macavity's claws were long and jagged they always had been like knives they could tear through flesh in an instant. Macavity flung Munkustrap aside, Demeter wanted to go over to him but fear kept her crouched low and hidden. Alonzo took over the fight but he didn't last long. Demeter saw the surrounding cats get up and take swipes at Macavity, she saw his paw grope to his side when he removed it, and it was covered in blood. She watched as he jumped on top of the old ford. No escape and no hope, or so it seemed. The notorious cat grabbed two loose wires and raising them above his head joined them together. Sparks flew around his body and then he was gone.

In the dull light of the lantern Demeter couldn't see much. "Macavity's not there." She heard the cats whisper.

"Yeah, well we did try to explain that to you." Bombalurina murmured. Demeter looked around, where was Munkustrap, was he okay? She saw him move into the light and immediately went towards him,

"Are you alright?" She asked rubbing her head along his neck,

"I'm fine just a few scratches." He whispered.

"We have to find old Deuteronomy." The rest of the tribe chorused.

"You ought to ask the magical Mister Mistoffelees." She heard Demeter spun round, she saw Tugger lying on a pile of junk. Yes Mistoffelees was magical but all he could really do was disappear and create magic zappy things, Demeter was very sceptical that the small tom would ever be able to make Deuteronomy appear from nowhere.

But she was proved wrong. With little more than a red sheet, assistant and a very encouraging song their beloved old cat was back. Then it was time to pick the cat that would be reborn. At first Demeter thought she liked her life just the way it was and didn't want to be reborn at all, but maybe that was a bit naive of her, after all the chance for a new life meant she could forget the past and all those bad memories; So she stretched out her paw to Deuteronomy with the rest of the tribe. It was at that moment that Grizabella appeared - she did really need to sort out her timing, then to everyone's surprise Deuteronomy reached out his paw and chose her to be reborn! Demeter walked past the old cat; she followed the example of the tribe and didn't look at her as she sat down back turned away.

It didn't matter how hard she tried not to look, at the words from Grizabella's song Demeter felt so sorry for her. She really did regret leaving the tribe it was obvious and she wanted so badly to be loved again. Demeter took a quick look round and noticed that the others were looking too. When Griz fell to the floor she wanted to go and help her up, but eventually it was Jemima's voice that raised the queen to her feet. And Victoria's paw that first accepted the queen back into the tribe. Demeter waited down the line to receive her old friend and felt so happy to greet her again. Then it was time to send her to the Heaviside layer. After that the rest of the night was a blur.

Demeter sat on her favourite spot on the pipe, most of the older cats and younger kittens were in bed. She heard Etcetera moaning, the little kitten felt ill. Demeter had tried to explain that that's what happens when you eat something Tugger picked off his foot. She had a feeling though that the besotted kitten wouldn't hesitate to do it again. Mistoffelees was pestering all the remaining cats asking them weather they liked his magic. Demeter lifted her head as a familiar scent hit her nose, suddenly Munkustrap was beside her.

"Did you enjoy the night?" He asked.

"Yes," Demeter nodded, "Apart from the obvious."

Munkustrap put his arm around her,

"Well your safe now."

Demeter turned to face him, her eyes starting to sparkle slightly,

"Munk you risked her life for me tonight." She said and her voice shook, "You could have died trying to save me and I just wish you hadn't!"

Munkustrap blinked in shock,

"I'd risk anything for you Demeter;" He said with emotion in his voice. Demeter looked up at him, the moon shone off his silver back and he smiled down at her, "Demeter I've got to ask you something." He began.

Suddenly Mistoffelees was next to them, "So did you like my tricks? Were you impressed? Wasn't it great the way I rescued old Deuteronomy?" He babbled. Munkustrap cleared his throat.

"Hay Misto why don't you go practice your disappearing act?"

The tom looked confused, he looked from Munk to Demeter then back again.

"Oooh." He said and his face cleared, "Oooh I see, sorry I'm going now!" And he left.

Demeter smiled at Munk.

"Where were we?" He asked cocking his head, Demeter just smiled again getting lost in his eyes, "Oh yeah."

Then he took her face in his paws and kissed her.

"I love you!" Both of the cats said together, then turned to watch the sun rise over the junkyard fence, a new day had begun.

* * *

_A.N Yay thats my first fanfic story completed congrats for getting to the end and i hope you liked it! _


End file.
